Animal Enough
by WolfBloodBaptism
Summary: Beast Boy comes to Cyborg with a problem. Why is he so agitated? What advise does Robin give Raven? Is Beast Boy finally animal enough for Raven?
1. Chapter 1

"Dude, dude, I need to talk to you!" Beast Boy said, banging on the steel door of his best friend's room. "It's a code red, class one emergency!" Anybody who was listening, of which Cyborg was the only one, then they could have heard the stress in his voice. "Damn it, open up, you bucket of bolts!"

The door opened up without Beast Boy realizing it, causing him to bang several times on his friend's metal chest. When he realized it, the green changeling just rushed inside the door, leaving Cy to wonder what was such a problem. He watched as Beast Boy paced back and forth, hands flying around his body in agitation. 'I haven't seen BB like this since he tried to work up the courage to ask out Raven,' the mechanical hero thought to himself. "Yeah, yeah, okay. You're in. Now what?" he asked aloud, sitting down on his metal table/bed.

"Raven wants to adopt!" Beast Boy finally struggled himself to say, a look of insanity crossing his green face as his hands pulled on his hair.

"Whoa, wait. What?" Cyborg said, mind -both organic and cybernetic- briefly blanking in shock. "What do you mean adopt? As in Brad and Angelina adoption or Madonna adoption?" He couldn't believe it. They've only be going out for a couple of months. It was way too early, way WAY too early, to be thinking about kids.

"No, not like that," Beast Boy said, slumping down against one of Cy's many computer mainframes. "She wants to get a..." He shuddered, trying to say what the problem was. "She wants to adopt a p-p-pet..."

Cyborg just stared at his friend, trying to process what the problem was with getting a pet. He couldn't contain it any longer and burst out laughing, holding his sides to keep them from splitting. "R-Raven wants t-to adopt a p-pet?" he asked between laughs, one eye closed in hilarity. "I'm sorry, man, but what's the big problem with that?"

Beast Boy just stared at the big man. "What's the problem? WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?" he yelled, jumping onto his feet, hands clenched into tight fists. "The problem is: AM I NOT ANIMAL ENOUGH FOR HER?"

* * *

**Okay, very brief I know. The idea suddenly came to me while out shopping with my sis. I hope you find this as funny as I do.**

**~WolfBloodBaptism**


	2. Chapter 2

Raven paced back and forth in Robin's room, agitation showing itself with a few flying objects wrapped in dark energy. Ever since they formed the Bond when Robin was under the effects of a powerful hallucinogenic, causing him to believe Slade was attacking him in the tower, he was always the one she could unwind to when Beast Boy wasn't available. Which was the point of her rant today: Beast Boy hiding out in Cyborg's room after an innocent comment she said.

"All I said was that we should adopt!" she said, her normal monotone voice colored with hurt and confusion. "Then he just jumped up and ran to Cyborg's room!"

Robin looked at her strangely, his mask barely concealing his shock at her words. "Wait, slow down, Raven," he told her, hands up to calm her down. "You told him you wanted to adopt? You've only been going out for a few months. Don't you think that this is a big step? Besides, how would you be able to protect the city with a baby?"

"A baby?" she asked, surprised at the conclusion he came to. "I don't mean a baby. I'm not even sure if I want to be a mother for the next hundred years or so," she told him, eyebrows furrowed in contemplation. "I was talking about a pet, like a dog or cat or-"

Robins laughter cut her off, earning a death glare from the dark sorceress. "I fail to find anything funny with this situation," she informed him, her voice getting deathly chill.

"I'm sorry, Rae-ven" he said, nearly calling her by the nickname Beast Boy gave her a long time ago. "But look at it from Beast Boy's point of view. You know he's at times more animal in nature than human, which includes a need for dominance at times. So an inclusion of another animal into your relationship is bound to throw him off." Robin waited for her to nod, knowing she was giving his words some serious thought.

"Okay, you have a point there," she said softly, sitting down on the floor. "I guess I never really thought of it like that. It makes sense."

His next statement brought a giant blush to her face as well as several exploding objects. "Besides," he said, looking at her slyly, "isn't Beast Boy animal enough for you?"

* * *

**So I have a fan called Titan Obsessionist for making me do this. It's Raven's part of the story, talking to her 'brother' Robin about what happened. Needless to say, it went a bit differently towards the end. I also changed the summery and pairing to suit the new chapter.**

**~WolfBloodBaptism**


	3. Chapter 3

Garfield and Raven relaxed on her bed, trying to slow their breathing. It was the first time they had been together, and both thought it was one of the most powerful things they had ever done. They were exhausted, their muscles deliciously sore after the last couple of hours, and both had wide grins on their faces.

Garfield reached over and pulled her close, pressing her body against his and he rested his head against her shoulder, careful not to press against the large bite near her neck. "That was amazing, Rae," he said softly, licking slowly at her skin. "I never thought that it could be like that, ever. You blew my mind, Rae."

His words turned her grin to a small, heart-felt smile as she blushed. "You were the amazing one, Gar," she said softly, pulling his head up for a kiss. "I can't believe the things you did to me. I'm not gonna be able to walk for a week because of you."

Garfield just grinned wider as he stared at her eyes. He could never get enough of her, everything about her was just so perfect to him. From the top of her purple-haired head to the tips of her little toes, she was his goddess, his dark angel, and he'd do anything for her. "So, wanna go again?" he asked playfully, wiggling his eyebrows lewdly at her.

She looked at him in shock before slapping his arm in mock anger. "God, again? How the heck can you get that kind of energy?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled and leaned in close, his breath tickling her ear. "What's the matter, babe, am I too much of an animal for you?"


End file.
